CSI's Need Closure Too
by GSRFAN91
Summary: All cases need closure. Some cases need closure not just for the family but for the scientists who work the case also.


**Hey guys, found this on my computer whilst cleaning all the old stories out...thought i would post it. Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you thought of it in a nice little review =)**

**CSI's Need Closure Too.**

**Summary**: All cases need closure. Some cases need closure not just for the family but for the scientists who work the case also.

It was cases like this, Grissom hated.

When he arrived at the Crime scene he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check. A small boy not even 5 years old had been killed by whom, no one knew until the lab looked over CCTV cameras and until the team collected all the evidence they could.

Grissom knew Catherine would show her weakness in this case also so would Nick. Warrick Sara and Catherine arrived outside the school after having to crawl there way through huge amount of people stood behind the yellow tape, Grissom quickly told Catherine and Warrick to get eye witnesses and do the perimeter. Nick suggested getting the CCTV tapes and taking them back to the lab, leaving Sara and Grissom to work inside the building at the horrifying scene of the crime.

Sara knew Grissom was affected by cases like this, but she didn't know the motives behind his weakness. So instead of pulling him aside asking if he could do this she just gave him a small nod of her head and followed him to where the body of young Jacob Maloney lay.

The scene in front of them made bile rise in both Grissom and Sara's throat. Whoever could do this to a poor innocent child was sick in the head. Jacob Maloney's body was sprawled out in the middle off the main hallway, where once the bell rang for the end of the day, all the children had saw this horrific scene. Blood was covering all off the young boys body, Cuts and formed bruises was covering every skin on show, his clothes was ripped which Sara quickly judged by a knife or scissors. His eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. A sad look on his face.

After taking a quick look at the scene before him Grissom had to bow his head with the emotions running through his body, sadness, anger, sympathy. He was glad in some way that the parents of this young boy didn't have to look at him being this way.

Taking a deep breath Sara placed her hand softly on Grissom shoulder. "Shall we get started, the faster we get this done the quicker we can get the killer behind bars"

Knowing Sara was worried about him, Grissom looked over his glasses now perched on the edge of his nose, and nodded quickly. Grabbing his kit he set of to work, letting the scientist come out and the weakness of a man hidden inside.

It took 4 hours to process the scene of poor young Jacob. Grissom and Sara were both physically and emotionally drained. David had been stuck in traffic on the way from the lab, so Grissom and Sara had to work around the boys body, both taking sad glances when they was finishing a task. Even David, who usually says a joke whilst picking a body up, bowed his head whist kneeling beside the body. Sara could have sworn he was saying a prayer for the Jacob.

Heading back to the lab, Grissom kept his eyes on the road whilst Sara's eyes was glued to watching people walking out of the casinos mostly drunk, and rowdy. Sara knew Grissom would go into his shell, until this case has been solved, and with them only being a couple for a 4 months she was scared he would push her away, when he needed her the most. Knowing it wouldn't do any good talking about things she let the slightly uncomfortable silence surround her.

Nick was with Archie, Catherine and Warrick in the lab looking over CCTV tapes. All eyes glued to the big screen not wanting to miss whoever killed this young innocent boy.

After login in the evidence to Greg and Hodges, both Grissom and Sara went to the AV lab to see if the killer had been caught on tape.

What they saw on that screen was worse than anything they had ever seen before, Catherine cried out for the young boy and even Nick had to turn away from the screen, not wanting to watch anymore. Grissom eyes were glued to the screen where Sara's eyes were glued to Grissom's face knowing the emotion that was flooding his veins was indeed anger.

On the screen two older boys around 14 was what looks to be skipping lessons, hanging around the lockers smoking cigarettes. Jacob came out of a class room which corresponded with Jacobs's teacher story, her excusing him to use the bathroom. Jacob notices the guys, puts his head down and quietly walks past. The boys, with what looks to be with no motive flicked their cigarettes at Jacob, burning him on the neck. Seeing him cry out in pain made these two boys laugh and hurt him much more. Poor Jacob couldn't do anything but curl up in a ball and wait for it to be over. When the oldest boy pulled out a pair of scissors out of his pocket Grissom's eyes welled up with tears, which didn't go unnoticed by Sara. After the video finished there was silence through out the room, Catherine managed to quiet her sobs, And Nick managed to hide his anger very well… It was only Warrick and Sara, who was affected by the video, but knew they, had to put the two sickos behind bars left the team and headed over to the police station to inform Jim Brass.

Grissom consciously noticing Sara giving him a small smile left Catherine and Nick and went into his office mainly to calm down but more to think of how he is going to talk to the parents of Jacob Maloney. It wasn't long after when Mr and Mrs Maloney came into the office followed by a police man. The woman dressed in smart clothes, probably a secretary maybe a lawyer was grief stricken, and her once perfect makeup was now streaky with dried tears, the man, also in smart clothes looked angry. Grissom understood why he would be, and knowing he would be a lot angrier once he tells him what he has found out.

Repeating what he saw on the CCTV video but leaving out the horrific details of the torture, Grissom watched the women break down and the man anger raiding through every bone in his body. After promising he will get the boys who did this and getting a quiet thank you off them both they was off to try and cope with the grief of what's happened to there only son.

End of the shift neared and Brass still couldn't find the two boys; he had names a Benjamin white and a Luke Finley. The boys had run away straight after the crime, and neither of their parents had seen or heard from the suspects. Sara knew Grissom wasn't going to like this news, but with it being end of shift and all evidence had been processed and logged in Sara was ready for home, knowing she won't leave till Grissom does she decided to see him.

Walking into the pitch black office, she went quiet; Grissom was lying on the green leather couch placed at the far corner of his office. His chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Sara sneaked up to crouch beside to couch and placed her hand softy on his cheek whilst whispering his name.

"Grissom wake up"

Grissom slowly opened his eye and before all memories came back to him he smiled lovingly up at Sara.

"Grissom come on I'll take you home "

Grissom shot up. "No Sara I have to stay here, I need to finish this case."

"Grissom you need to sleep, all the guys have gone home. Brass said when he finds the suspects you will be the first person he calls"

"What do you mean when he finds them?" Grissom questioned, noticing the look cross Sara's face.

Sara sighed. "The two boys Luke Finley and Benjamin White, ran away shortly after committing the murder, Brass has his men out looking for them, its just a waiting game now" Sara paused noticing the flash of sadness cross his face. "Come on Grissom, everything is done what can be done"

Defeat flooded through Grissom and with one more look at Sara he heaved himself of the couch with a grunt.

"Is your back causing you pain again?" Sara asked worriedly placing a hand on Grissom's which was flat out on the lower of his back.

"I'll be fine, Come on lets go home"

She thought he would want to be alone, but she thought wrong the moment Sara was in Grissom's townhouse he hugged her tightly, and held her hand until they got into bed together. The feeling of Grissom strong arms wrapped around her made Sara feel at ease, and breathing in the scent of Sara's hair and the feel of her skin made the tension and anger in Grissom's body fade away. That moment only being about the two of them.

5 hours after shift. The shrill of Grissom's cell phone woke both him and Sara from the relax sleep. Quickly grabbing it and mumbling something along the lines of "Brass you have something?" He was up and dressed before Brass had informed him all the information. Sara, who was partly dressed, was trying to understand what Brass was saying, by the answers Grissom was supplying. But not getting much except for yes and oh no's she decided to sit and wait.

They had found the boys both dead in a back alley. It was a suspected overdose/suicide.

Even though Conrad Ecklies team was working the case, Jim thought to inform Grissom as they were also a suicide note found.

Grissom told Brass he would like to read it himself when he gets to the lab, and as soon as Brass knows what the coroners' verdict of the death is, to inform him immediately.

30 minutes later, Grissom walked into the lab, leaving Sara home, convincing her he won't be long, he just needs to do this alone, and headed straight to his office where he knew Brass would be waiting, with a nod he took the evidence bag containing the suicide letter and took a seat behind his desk. Taking his time to place his glasses on the edge of his nose, he took a deep breath before staring to read.

_Dear Sir/Madam/Police/Whoever._

_Me (Benjamin) And Luke feels sick with regret, we were high as a kite, and we didn't mean to do what we did. We can't remember exactly what we done, it is only recently that we have been getting flashbacks. At first we thought it was a side effect of the drugs, but once we saw our faces on the news we knew that what we did was terribly wrong. I and Luke agreed we couldn't live like this knowing we had killed a kid. We are really really sorry! I hope the parents of the kid could forgive us for what we have done. _

_We will get what we deserve in hell._

_Goodbye. _

_P.S Tell both our mom's and dads, that we love them and we didn't mean for any off this to happen._

After reading the note Grissom had to hold back the urge to rip the letter up and scream. Looking up at his best friend Jim he knew that he felt the same.

"They had no excuse of killing that little boy, except for that they were high!" Grissom said in anger. "Half of Las Vegas gets high but that doesn't give them the excuse of killing and innocent 10 year old boy!"

"I know Grissom; you need to calm down okay. There is nothing we can do for any of them now." Brass said calmly. "Go home, sleep, eat, and talk it out with Sara, am sure she will help you through it"

Grissom's head shot up, causing a pain to shoot through his neck. "Ow"

Brass started to chuckle. "Gilbert I am your best friend, you can't hide anything from me, now go home. The case is closed; I'll tell the parents, you just go home"

Realising Brass was right Grissom bowed his head in defeat, before leaving he turned to his friend "Thanks Jim, oh and please keep all this between us"

"Sure thing" Brass winked watching his old friend walk away.

"Grissom is that you?" Sara mumbled sleepily.

"Who else would it be dear" Grissom whispered whilst crawling into bed beside her and instantly wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"What happened?"

Hearing Grissom catch his breath, Sara turned to face him, tracing his face with her hands in the dark. "You look sad, talk to me"

"Benjamin White and Luke Finley were found earlier, they committed suicide over the guilt they felt." Grissom paused before rushing on. "They was high, they said they killed an innocent child because they was high!"

"Grissom calm down" Sara whispered, knowing the pain in Grissom's voice was making tears well in her eyes. "I know it's not what you wanted but its a little closure to the parents. To you. Jacob Maloney is a little angel in heaven, whilst the killers will burn for eternity in hell, think of that and am sure you will be able to let go of this case, You tried you best on this case, you did your best, so please don't get yourself down by this."

Grissom thought for a moment and smiled. "Your right, Thank you Sara"

Giving Grissom a small kiss Sara continued. "I'm here for you, you do know that, these cases affect you, the same as domestic violence cases affect me, everybody has something that affects them in our line of work, just promise me you won't push me away. When we first arrived at the crime scene, I thought you were going to push me away and hide, and it scared me…I want to help you anyway I can…"

Grissom finished the sentence with a gentle kiss on Sara's lips. "I do love you, you know that"

The smile Grissom loved flashed across Sara's face. Off course she knew he loved her, and she was glad she had helped Grissom get closure from this case.

She knew if Grissom hadn't had her, this case would have affected him far worse. Infact the closure she has helped him get had brought them both closer together.

**The end.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
